


Dean Winchester Likes Kids

by DieThePedoPenner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieThePedoPenner/pseuds/DieThePedoPenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester likes kids. He likes them a lot. But not in a way Sam would approve of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester Likes Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible horrible person. But this popped in my head watching season one and I am so sorry I am going to hell. Trigger Warnings! For Underage sex and possible coercion...Dean thinks they all are ok with it but...we don't really know that for sure.

Dean Winchester liked kids. He actually loved kids. Sam didn't realize because Dean didn't love kids in a way his brother was in any way liable to be told about. Though sometimes Dean wondered how Sam didn't remember back when he was 10 and Dean was 14 and Dean would talk him into taking showers with him. Maybe Sam just thought he was keeping an eye on him. Dean had always been good around Sam though. He had never touched him. And the few times he gave in and stroked himself thinking about Sam's mouth or ass, he had made sure Sam was fully asleep. Sam wasn't pretty anymore though. He was an attractive man but Dean had never liked men. Dean liked kids. Kids were awesome.  
When they were in that backwater place...ha...water....dealing with the drownings and he was handed the perfect kid. That little boy Lucas...a kid who wouldn't talk? Seriously? And his mom was worried that Dean was trying to use her son to get in her pants...when in fact his plans were exactly the opposite. Nobody was watching when he led Lucas from the playground and into the bathroom at the park. No body but Lucas knew that Dean had got down on his knees and licked every inch of that boy from thigh to belly and made his little cock rock hard. And nobody saw Lucas happily lick Dean's cock until he got his creamy surprise. As promised. Lucas wasn't mad. Dean didn't hurt him. The kid was already traumatized, Dean wasn't about to forcefuck a kid with PTSD...he did have standards after all. So when they finally saved the day Lucas was still his little buddy and Dean dreamed someday of going back and seeing him. But he was already probably out of the trusting phase. It was harder once they hit puberty.  
When Dean went and met Lisa and Ben he had been really excited about Ben. A son! It was like everything he had wanted. This was a kid who he could make fucking love him. And even when it turned out Ben wasn't his kid...by that time he had already sucked the boy to his first orgasm in the back of the Impala and then slicked the boys thighs and rode him to the best orgasm he had had in months. And if he fucked the kids mom that night with the taste of her sons come still in his mouth...nobody needed to know that. Ben loved him, cause Dean wasn't a bad guy. If you explain it right kids don't have any problem with sex. They don't see why this thing that feels good should be bad. He got to have the boy twice in those days and at the end of it he had taught the boy to suck cock...and how to be a man. What was wrong with that?  
And later with Sam in hell and Dean alone and lost it was Ben he thought of. Sam was always his buddy, was always the one he was supposed to take care of. And just because he had never gotten to have Sam the way he wanted didn't mean he couldn't have that kind of relationship with someone else. He was a bit scared when he came back, afraid that Ben would have decided it was all bad touch bullshit and would start screaming his head off when he saw him. Dean couldn't have been more wrong. Despite being almost 13 Ben got a huge grin on his face when he saw him and licked his lips subconciously. Dean was rock hard for hours. And when he fucked Lisa that night he took her from behind with his eyes closed and pictured her son. And after she fell asleep he snuck into Ben's room where Ben was waiting awake and fucking gloriously naked. Her begged Dean to fuck his ass, said he had been regretting never doing it for a few years now and wanted Dean to do it now before he left again. Dean tried to tell him he wasn't going anywhere, that they had every night to work up to this, but the boy insisted and Dean wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He remembered tongue fucking the boys ass as Ben buried his face in the pillow to muffle his moans, and then fingering him open, making the boy come twice from playing with his prostate alone, before he even slicked his cock up. And fuck nothing had ever looked more gorgeous then that little ass stretched around three of his fingers, except for when it was stretched around his cock. Ben loved it. He came dry, having drained himself already, and still fucked himself on Dean's cock like a bitch in heat. Dean had never came so hard in his life. And in the next year he taught the boy everything he needed to know to please a girl or a man. The proudest moment in Dean's life was walking in on Ben with his face buried in a little neighbor girls cunt as she moaned and fucking flopped on the bed.  
And then Sam came back. And he knew something was up from the moment Sam looked at him. Sam cornered him in a hotel room within the week and asked him about when they were kids. Dean was fucking shocked. And then Sam had pushed him against the wall and kissed him Dean didn't even have the strength to shove him off...not even when Sam pinned him to the bed and fucked his ass dry while asking him questions about why he had done it and why Dean had never taken Sam. Sam said he wished he had, and Dean came on his brothers cock at the idea of little Sammy begging for it...even while adult Sammy filled his ass up with come. They never talked about it, not even after Sam got his soul back and he never asked why it hit Dean so hard to erase Ben and Lisa's memories. He had fucking created that kid and it hurt to know he would forget it all. But life went on.  
When he met Krissy he took her in the back of the Impala like she was begging for it...which anyone could plainly see she was. Dean knew he preferred the young boys to the girls but he took opportunity where he got it and popping someones cherry was always a golden opportunity. He realized quickly her daddy had already been there but it wasn't a big thing, she was still tight and young and she moaned so fucking pretty. But he missed tight asses. He wondered sometimes how Cas didn't know. But sometimes he thought Cas did and just looked a blind eye. He sure did blush whenever he saw Dean eyeing a kid on the street. But that's what you get when an Angel has a crush on you. Dean liked Cas, and he knew one day he was gunna have that as well, even if Cas was to old for him, but he was still a virgin and Dean stroked many a night to the idea of impaling him on his cock.  
It happened the first night Cas was human and living in the Batcave. The only night actually. And Cas was so fucking pretty as he rode Dean's cock that Dean said I love you and meant it. Cas had cried when he left, but Dean knew he would have him back again. Because kid's didn't stay kids. But Cas would always have that perfect childlike mind that Dean could play with. And Dean Winchester liked kids. Even when they weren't young.


End file.
